


Painful Love

by Cherry_Coco_Berry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Coco_Berry/pseuds/Cherry_Coco_Berry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*HP book spoilers, book 7*<br/>A look into Harry's feeling when Snape died in the seventh book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painful Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I'm not J. K. Rowling, I don't own the character.

Severus Snape was not a great person. At one point in his life, he had been a Death Eater. He had killed and tortured people who did nothing to deserve it and, he may even have enjoyed it. As a teacher he bullied and belittled his students, causing people to hate and fear him. He even managed to become Neville Longbottom’s worst fear. Neville, whose parents had been tortured into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange, someone who he should have been rightfully terrified of. Snape may have been manipulative and full of hatred, but he still loved him.

He should have hated the potions master, reviled him for the bullying and verbal abuse he had suffered for years in a place he should have been safest. He didn’t though. His friends didn’t understand it and he really didn’t either, if he was being honest with himself. Even for all of the terrible acts Snape had committed, he couldn’t find it within himself to hate the man. For all that the professor did bad, evil deeds, he himself wasn’t evil.

He knew that he would never be loved by his professor as he loved him, but he couldn’t stop. To him he would always be the spawn of James Potter, his boyhood tormentor, and Lilly Evans. Lilly, his only friend and first love, as unrequited as it was. It pained him to know that he would never be looked at that way.

He had tried, oh how he had tried, to ignore his feelings and the longing he felt when Severus was near. Nothing he tried worked. He could push the feelings to the back of his mind but they would still be there, just beyond the surface of his thoughts.

How he had longed to be held by the black haired man in his third year when his name was pulled from the Goblet of Fire and the whole school had turned against him, longed to be comforted by him.

There were couples everywhere in the school, affection being displayed to loved ones everywhere he turned. He only wished he could share his own affections.

And now the one he loved was gone. His heart had been ripped out of his chest and his lungs had exploded and it _hurt_. It hurt so _bad_ and the _only one who could put him back together was gone_. He knew that it would happen eventually but what he hadn’t expected was the _pain_ , the _agony_ of having his soul shredded, the leftover shards thrown into the wind without care.

It hurt.

Severus Snape may not have been a great person, he may have done terrible things, but Harry had been in love with him. Still _was_ in love with him. And he would not forget him **.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my gorgeous beta eternalinsanesilence for beta-reading this. Really, it was terrible before you looked at it.  
> Reviews are life, so please review!


End file.
